Um amor doce como chocolate
by Kaily Blader Hencklein
Summary: Em homenagem a Páscoa essa data tão gostasa, escrevo agora uma fic de romance que vai ser na pascoa, curta, mas deliosa
1. Primeiro de Abril

Oi gente!Td blz?Bom to eu aki, pra editar + 1 fic, essa vai ser curta, só 2 caps, é pq é quase páscoa e pra data ñ passa em branco vamos a ela!

Kai: Kaily, por favor, não edita!

Eu: AHAHAHA!Como você é xarope né Kai?

Kai: Essa fic me constrange!

Eu: Ñ me convence!

Legendas: _Itálico_: Pensamento.

Entre aspas "": Sussurro.

Um amor doce como chocolate

Capítulo um – 1o de Abril

Brasil, São Paulo, 8:00 da manhã do dia primeiro de Abril.

Tyson chega perto da cama de Kai, enche um saco de pão de ar e com seu olhar de criança travessa estoura o saco fazendo um tremendo **PÁ!**

Kai caindo da cama: **AAAAAAHHHHH!**

Tyson: AAhahah te peguei, primeiro de abril.

Kai sai do meio dos lençóis e olha para Tyson: Ah não! – enfia a cabeça no lençol e se espreguiça.

Tyson com olhar travesso: Agora a Hilary – sai do quarto.

Kai olhando para a porta com olhar de desagrado: Por que, por que, por que?

Ray entrando no quarto: Ah ele já te acordo?

Kai com sorriso de ironia: Infelizmente.

Kai sai do quarto e vai para a mesa, senta-se e enche sua xícara de café e coloca um pau de canela na xícara e começa a beber, estava com olheiras e uma cara de coruja, além de pálido.

Era domingo, um dia bem sonolento, mas nem tanto para eles, Tyson em todo dia primeiro de Abril era o diabo e com certeza irritava a todos, até o pobre do senhor Dickeson.

Sr Dickeson: Bom dia rapazes!

Hilary: **TYSONNNN!**

Sr Dickeson contorce os ombros e com a expressão "chupou limão", no rosto e olha para Kai: Ele já começou!

Kai: Sim._Dai-me paciência, senhor!_

Hilary correndo atrás de Tyson com um sorriso safado: **EU TE MATO TYSON!**

Tyson se esconde atrás do senhor Dickeson e Hilary tenta pegá-lo e depois que Tyson sai de perto do senhor Dickeson, ele suspiram, ajeita os óculos, o terno, o bigode e o chapéu.

Kai com a expressão "estamos perdidos": Vai ser um longo dia!

Depois de Hilary parar de correr atrás de Tyson e todos estavam na mesa, tomando o café da manhã. Senhor Dickeson se levanta e olha para os BladeBlakers simpático.

Sr Dickeson: Bom, rapazes, vocês hoje irão fazer um pequeno passeio por Santos e a noite iremos levá-los a uma boate muito bem falada na cidade!

Tyson com um sorriso calmo: Então esse lugar vai pegar fogo, pois estou com vontade de bancar o incendiário!

Todos: **TYSON!**

Tyson com sorriso maroto: Primeiro de Abril!HAHA, peguei vocês!

Todos bufam irritados eles teriam que fazer alguma coisa para Tyson parar de fazer essas piadas e travessuras.

Longe dali, num apartamento no sétimo andar, uma bela garota de no máximo dezesseis anos, altura média, cabelo ruivo escuro com duas mechas azul meio tom dando-lhe aparência despojada e excêntrica, olhos verdes como folhas frescas, corpo sensual de uma mulher de ímpeto, boca delicada, nariz arrebitado, mãos macias, pele branca, uma pintinha no lábio inferior como charme de garota sapeca.

Usava um vestido verde como seus olhos, uma pulseira de ouro, dois anéis um no dedo indicador e no médio, o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, um colar coleira com uma libélula no meio e brincos de libélula.

Voz: Amanda!Vamos logo.

Amanda: Espera dois minutos! – Ela sai e fecha a porta que dava para a varanda.

Enquanto isso os BladeBlakers estavam se divertindo na praia, todos exceto Kai que estava andando na calçada e via os casais, parecia uma conspiração, Kai acabara de terminar um namoro e agora todo mundo resolveu namorar.

Kai: _Isso não é justo! Porque me torturam, não podem ficar em casa e respeitar quem acabou de terminar um relacionamento?_

Kai estava tão distraído que nem viu uma pessoa na sua frente e trombou, caiu e quando abriu os olhos, viu que acabara tropeçando numa garota e que ela acabara derrubando seus pertences.

Kai envergonhado: _Desastrado!_ – começou a ajudá-la e quando os dois pegaram ao mesmo tempo um caderno e ultimo item a ser recolhido, as mãos de Kai e as da garota se enroscaram e lentamente foram virando seus rostos.

Kai deslumbrado: _É um anjo?_

A garota era ruiva, com mechas azuis meio tom, olhos verdes como folha fresca, a mão macia como pêssego, os lábios delicados e tentadores na sua opinião, um nariz arrebitado dando lhe ar de graça e charme, os seios grandes e unidos no seu campo de visão, e isto o deixou cheio de fantasias, ele estremeceu e engoliu em seco.

Amanda não sabia o que dizer estava cara a cara com Kai Hiwatari capitão dos BladeBlakers e tinha que concordar ele era muito _sexy_ como todas as garotas falavam, seus olhos prata, a boca a deixava estremecida, a mão lisa, os braços fortes significavam proteção e os triângulos dando lhe o ar de mistério, seu olhar dando lhe a impressão de confiança e persuasão e a pele quente.

Amanda pôs uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha e ambos começaram a se levantar.

Kai não pode conter o calafrio na espinha quando ela colocou a mecha atrás da orelha.

Amanda: Obrigada – com um tom doce e educado.

Kai: De nada, qual é seu nome?

Amanda corou: Amanda.

A voz dela era melodiosa e doce, Kai ficou encantado, mas sacudiu a cabeça, tinha que controlar não flertar com uma garota que acabara de conhecer.

Amanda: Algum problema?

Kai irônico: Um! O Tyson! – de repente um jato de água cai na cabeça de Kai e ele pula.

Tyson: AHAHAH, que banho hein Kai?

Kai virando o rosto para Amanda: Viu?

Amanda escondendo a risada no sorriso amarelo: Vi.

Kai suspirou fundo: Mais uma dessas e eu fico louco, não sei o que fazer com o Tyson!

Voz feminina: Problemas mana?

Amanda virou: Não Amélia é só o capitão dos BladeBladekers tendo problemas com o campeão!

Amélia tem cabelos negros como a noite sem estrelas, olhos verdes como folha fresca, o nariz delicado, o corpo lânguido, um pouco menos sensual do que o da irmã, mãos concha, a boca fina e delicada, uma tatuagem no canto do olho direito, usava um vestido preto curto e de alças finas, calça de ginástica verde folha, tênis preto com detalhes verdes, colar de prata com um gato de pingente e munhequeiras pretas nos punhos.

Amélia estica a mão para Kai: Prazer!

Kai aperta a mão dela: Desculpe o meu estado.

Amélia: Tudo bem!

Amanda: Acho que nós podemos ajudar vocês com o Tyson.

Kai desentendido: Como?

Amanda: Tenho um plano para o Tyson levar uma lição!

Kai: Sério qual?

Amanda: Aonde vocês vão hoje a noite?  
Kai: A boate Meia Lua.

Amanda: Perfeito, Amélia me da caneta, por favor!

Amélia coloca a mão no bolso e da uma caneta Bic para a irmã, Amanda abre o caderno que estava na sua mão, escreve algo, tira a folha e dobra.

Amanda esticando a folha para a irmã: Dê isso ao Hélio!

Amélia pega a folha: Ta bom! – e sai.

Amanda: Quer um milk-shake?

Kai aceitou e os dois foram ao quiosque conversaram muito, Kai conseguiu se soltar e gostou muito de Amanda, era boa de conversa era séria, divertida, agradável, educada, meiga e charmosa, além de muito critica e inteligente.

Amanda gostava de pintar quadros, desenhar, escrever poesias, ler poesias, ver artigos sobre livros e peças de teatro, gosta de dramas de Shakespeare, comédias de Walcyr Carrasco e romances de Machado de Assis, tinha uma Pastora Belga branca chamada Lua e uma arara azul.

A noite chegou e todos já estavam cheios das travessuras de Tyson até que Kai viu Amanda no meio da multidão e foi até ela, ela usava uma camisa regata azul, calça jeans preta, luvas pretas sem dedos de meia, tênis preto com partes brancas, colar cólera e uma leve maquilagem.

Amanda se aproximando: Esta quase pronto!

Kai sentiu seu perfume era doce e provocante, e isto o deixou perturbado.

Um rapaz de cabelos prateados e olhos roxos, pega um microfone e começa: Aí galera, vamos presta atenção aqui no MS Herbert!

Todos fitaram seus olhos curiosos no rapaz.

MS Herbert: Todo mundo aqui sabe que o Meia Lua tem fama de ter as melhores atrações de dança eletrônica de toda São Paulo, então como é de costume, vamos ao nosso desafio.

Duas maquinas de dança são iluminadas e Tyson logo se prontifica para participar como se já tivesse ganhado.

MS Herbert: Bom campeão, nós também temos uma atração pra você.

Uma pessoa sobe na maquina ao lado da de Tyson com uma longa capa negra com o rosto coberto.

Tyson: Quem és tu?

A pessoa tira o capuz era Amanda com um olhar enigmático e Tyson começou a rir.

Amanda: Prepare-se!

Tyson parou de rir e se pôs na posição, quando soltaram a música, Tyson estava conseguindo acompanhar, mas conforme o nível foi aumentando Amanda foi se tornando melhor do que ele até que Tyson já não se agüentava nas pernas e Amanda venceu.

MS Herbert: Aí gente o que nós fazemos com quem dança e não tem espírito esportivo?

Todos: **BANHO!**

Tyson assustado: Banho?

Alguns rapazes carregam Tyson até um tubo, fecham Tyson lá dentro, depois água começa entrar e encher o tubo, depois espuma, mais água e Tyson estava achando que tinha acabado, mas de repente um forte vento vem por baixo e ele sai totalmente desfigurado e cabelo em pé.

Todos: **PRIMEIRO DE ABRIL!**

Amanda e Kai estavam rindo e seus estômagos doíam e lagrimas caiam de seus olhos.

Kai limpando uma lagrima: Essa foi boa.

Amanda contendo o ataque de riso: Pode crê!

Os dois saem do estabelecimento as gargalhadas, quando perceberam já passava da hora e então Kai pagou uma diária num hotel e os dois entraram no quarto, Amanda deitou na cama e virou o corpo para o lado. Kai estremeceu de novo ela era atraente até quando virava o corpo.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, Kai quase adormeceu quando Amanda acordou assustada e ele logo a abraçou e colocou sua cabeça em seu tórax.

Kai: Pesadelos?

Amanda sobre saltada: Sim! Kai me abraça mais forte!

Kai obedeceu e a abraçou e os dois se deitaram e ficaram assim.

Amanda: Kai, você já teve namorada?

Kai suspirou: Já, mas terminamos.

Amanda: Sinto muito. – ela ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo.

Kai não podia resistir e então colocou sua mão no rosto dela e o acariciou, a pele de Amanda era macia como plumas, ela aproximou mais o rosto, suas bocas quase se encostando e as respirações se alterando. Kai queria tanto beijá-la que não segurou a puxou mais para si e a beijou, Amanda correspondeu.

Amanda não podia negar estava desejando que Kai a beija se, desde que o encontrara em Santos sua mente não se desviava dele, aquele beijo a deixou mais trêmula e impetuosa, Amanda estava desejando pela primeira vez e por isso nem ligou quando Kai começou a subir sua blusa.

Os dois não conseguiam parar, era como se necessitassem daquilo e Amanda tirou a jaqueta e a camisa de Kai, ele agora começou a beijar seu pescoço ardentemente, abraçou sua cintura com um braço e o outro estava enfiado em seus cabelos. Amanda tirou as luvas e começou a dançar as mãos nas largas costas de Kai, ela suspirou de prazer.

Kai subiu o rosto e mordiscou o lombo da orelha dela, Amanda beijou seu ombro e passou o lábio inferior na pele lisa dele, sem um pêlo se quer, ela se afastou dele, ambos estavam de joelhos na cama, Kai semi-cerrou os olhos e viu Amanda descer as mãos para o feixe do sutiã que se fechava na frente, tirou o lentamente, esse tipo de visão deixou Kai maluco.

Kai saiu da cama e fechou as janelas e as cortinas, voltou para a cama e devagar começou a abraçar Amanda pela cintura e depois começou a beijar seu colo, depois Kai deitou sobre ela e começou a beijar seus seios e a mordiscar seus mamilos.

Amanda gemendo: Kai continue!

Kai obedeceu e foi aumentando o grau daquela carícia.

Amanda já não podia mais conter seu desejo, desabotoou o cinto de Kai e abaixou suas calças, deixando apenas a cueca samba canção dele, Kai fez o mesmo e quando viu suas grossas coxas ficou louco.

Antes de possuí-la Kai colocou os lábios bem próximos do ouvido.

Kai: "Eu te amo"

Amanda abriu os olhos e depois sentiu Kai possuindo a lentamente e ambos chegaram ao clímax total.

Na manhã seguinte, Kai acordou, estava exausto, mas quando virou o rosto para o outro lado da cama não viu ninguém e nem viu as roupas de Amanda e a única coisa que ela deixara fora a manha de sangue no lençol, Kai sentiu se como um idiota, não devia ter feito aquilo e agora a perdera para sempre.

Eu: Ta lgal, meninas eu sei que este aqui ficou meio triste, mas o proximo vcs vão vr!

Kai U: Eu não disse!

Eu: Kai, meu bm, qm é q ta escrevendo?

Kai: Você!

Eu irônica: ENTAUM FEXA A MATRAK!


	2. Domingo de Páscoa

Oi gente aki jaz o último cap da fic.

Kai: Não esquece que hoje você vai passar na casa da sua avó!

Eu: Kai ñ tent m empdir de editar esse cap, ñ ei d deixar a páscoa passar em branco!

Kai olhando pra cima: Haja paciência!

Legendas: _Itálico_: Pensamento.

Entre aspas "": Sussurro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2 – Domingo de Páscoa**

Kai estava no terraço cabisbaixo e frustrado como foi perder uma garota em apenas um dia? Ainda mais uma garota bela como Amanda. Como ele pode ser tão atirado?

Coçou a nuca, frustrado, bufou, deitou na espreguiçadeira e pós a mão na testa, ficou olhando o céu nublado, Ray aparece no terraço e vê o amigo, se dirige até ele e senta-se na espreguiçadeira do lado dele.

Ray: Ainda pensando nela Kai?

Kai suspirou: Esta difícil não pensar.

Ray: Você não consegui telefone, endereço, amigos ou e-mail?

Kai falando pausadamente: Literalmente nada!

Ray irritado: Cara a coisa ta feia!Você acaba de terminar um namoro com a Kim e agora vai pra cama com uma garota e no dia seguinte ela some do mapa!Kai você precisa fazer alguma coisa!

Kai suspira e se levanta: O duro é que eu não paro de pensar nela, acho que acabei me apaixonando.

Ray: Ih você ta lascado!

Kai sai do terraço, vai até seu quarto e se joga na cama, esmurra o travesseiro, anda pelo quarto, tenta ver TV, ouvir música, escrever qualquer coisa num papel, tenta de tudo até nadar na piscina, mas nada tira Amanda de sua mente.

O que foi a gota d'água para ele foi quando não consegui se concentrar no treino, respirou fundo e decidiu fazer algo.

Kai: _Não vou passar a páscoa sem ela, eu vou te achar Amanda onde quer que você esteja!_

Kai pegou seu celular, pois tirara uma foto de Amanda, fez um anúncio de procura, contratou um batalhão de pessoas para espalhar os panfletos na cidade e nas cidades vizinhas e mais um anúncio de Internet.

Depois de terminado o trabalho ficou ao lado do telefone e com o celular no criado mudo, ficou lá, almoçou ao lado do telefone, até chegou a dormir ao lado do telefone e ele não tocava, Kai fez todo tipo de reza que sabia e era sempre ele quem atendia ao telefone, mas sempre se decepcionava.

Kai foi até o hipermercado e não sabia o que estava fazendo ali.

Kai coçando a nuca: _O que eu quero?_

Kai virou para a ala de ovos de páscoa e sentiu a boca secar e o coração doer, quanto Amanda lhe fazia falta, até que viu uma caixa em forma de livro da Cacau Show e já imaginava Amanda abrindo a caixa, os dois dividindo, rindo, beijando se, namorando e dizendo frases apaixonadas.

Pegou a caixa e mais um ovo do Língua de Gato, era seu favorito e gostava de comer esse chocolate com champanhe inglês.

Chegou no hotel todos trocando ovos, rindo, Tyson flertando com Hilary...

Kai: _Até que fim!_

Mariah e Ray namorando, Max ligando para a mãe desejando feliz páscoa, Daichi devorando a comida e Kenny comendo chocolate com café e conversando com Emily pelo MSN. Isso o deixou mais deprimido e frustrado, se dirigiu ao telefone e discou um número.

Ray: O que você ta fazendo Kai?

Kai: Vou alugar um lugar pra ficar, não vou conseguir ficar aqui muito tempo!

Kai alugou uma cabana em Santos a beira de um penhasco com vista para o mar, isto o deixaria mais calmo, a solidão era-lhe precisa, uma cabana escusa na praia com as ondas batendo na rocha, o vento batendo nas árvores isto o deixaria melhor.

Pagou um táxi e se dirigiu para a cabana, fechou a porta e se jogou no sofá com a sacola com as compras na mão.

Kai: _Vou guardar isto!_

Guardou e deitou novamente no sofá, adormeceu.

Amanda chegou ao penhasco e viu a cabana, suspirou fundo, segurou mais firme a cesta que estava no braço direito e foi andando até a porta.

Amanda: _Tenho que me explicar e dizer que aquela noite foi a melhor da minha vida!Pois por amor!_

Amanda segurou na maçaneta e respirou fundo e entrou o encontrou adormecido, sorriu meiga e se aproximou e pôs a mão em seu ombro.

Kai sentiu uma mão macia em seu ombro, isto o acordou, mas não abriu os olhos, depois sentiu uma respiração perto de seu ouvido.

Voz: "Kai acorde"

Kai levantou se num salto: Amanda! – um sorriso veio-lhe aos lábios e seus olhos brilharam.

Amanda doce: Oi!

Kai: Como chegou aqui?

Amanda: Vi nos anúncios que você me procurava e depois de pensar muito, conversei com Ray e vim atrás de você.

Kai: Você viu!

Amanda: Não precisava exagerar.

Os riram e depois Kai a olhou com carinho.

Kai: Pensei que tivesse te perdido para sempre! – a estava voz triste.

Amanda sorriu colocou a cesta no chão, Kai se levantou e a ajudou a se levantar, os dois se olharam riram meigamente, Kai colocou a mão entre o pescoço e o rosto e outra na cintura dela, Amanda pousou suas mãos no tórax de Kai e depois os dois se beijaram com carinho.

Kai depois do beijo: Por que foi embora?

Amanda sentou se e Kai também: Fiquei muito confusa, não sabia se te amava ou se estava agindo por impulso, aí então quando eu vi os anúncios percebi que você não mentia quando disse que me amava eu vi que eu também amava você!

Kai: Você era virgem?

Amanda mordeu o lábio inferior e corou: Era.

Kai sorriu: Pois saiba que aquela também foi minha primeira vez.

Amanda o abraçou, emocionada: Então eu fui á primeira mulher da sua vida?

Kai sorriu meigo: Foi assim como eu fui o primeiro homem na sua vida.

Amanda: Páscoa: passagem, renovação.

Kai: Exatamente! – ele levanta se – Me espera um momento.

Kai foi pegar a caixa dela e o seu ovo. Enquanto isso Amanda tira uma garrafa de champanhe inglês, um ovo Truffon da Cacau Show, chocolate preto recheado de trufa de morango e mais um ovo Sonho de Valsa com forma de coração.

Kai: É champanhe inglês?

Amanda: É!

K/A: Este chocolate é teu! – Kai estica a caixa retangular e ela a do ovo.

Amanda: Não me diga que você também comprou?

Kai: Comprei! E este é da Cacau Show? – apontando para o dela.

Amanda: É.

Os dois riram, era coincidência demais, mas isso era muito bom para o clima de romance entre eles. Depois Kai abriu o champanhe junto com seu ovo que Amanda lhe dera e ela fez o mesmo, os dois riram, se beijaram, conversaram e trocaram declarações.

Amanda: Nós não vamos...

Kai: Não, hoje é o nosso primeiro dia de namoro e quero você namorar muito mesmo!Entrei em desespero quando não te encontrei e eu havia jurado a mim mesmo que iria passar a páscoa ao seu lado.

Amanda: Feliz Páscoa Kai!

Kai: Feliz Páscoa Amanda!

Os dois sorriem e se beijam novamente.

Fim

Eu: Aaahhh akbei puxa q alivio!

Kai: Alivio mesmo?

Eu: Q q deu em vc?

Kai pega a autora pela cintura e a inclina e depois se inclina: You is girl intellegent, calm, creative and is the girl I love!

Eu --OO--: True?

Kai sorriso galante: Yes! – aproxima o rosto e a beija.

Eu tomando fôlego: Uooaawww vai com calma.

Kai: õO.

Eu fechando as cortinas: Da licença meninas que o bofe é meu!

Kai e Eu saindo de trás da cortina: FELIZ PÁSCAO!


End file.
